


To Become a Speedster

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: In a way, Leonard Snart Lives, but you never know, crack theory, this is unlikely to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Leonard Snart did die at the Oculus, but he also went on to become something much more powerful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So @themanunderthegreenhood and I ended up creating this theory last night (because we both miss Leonard Snart a lot). Eventually, I gave in and decided to write it. 
> 
> This is unlikely to happen on either the Flash or Legends, but I like playing around with canon.

Leonard Snart did perish at the Oculus, although he didn’t exactly grasp this until much later.

                When it did explode, it threw the man into time itself. Time ended up spitting him out on Earth when mankind was still discovering iron. A large tribe found him and took him back to their settlement. They looked after the dazed man and treated the burns he had received from the Oculus to be the best of their ability. Oddly enough, the injuries were gone by the next morning. Still, he decided to stay with the group, all while trying to ignore the buzzing feeling that had been going on inside of him.

                It was a month after he’d landed in the past when he discovered that the Oculus had left him with a little gift. Leonard didn’t even realize it until one of his new friends (he’d been thankful that the ingestible translator still worked so he could talk with the members of the tribe) was nearly mauled by a wild animal. Time had slowed down for him, and Leonard had run against it without any thought so he could push the man out of the way and impale the beast with his friend’s spear. Then time had returned to its normal state with everyone staring between him and the dead beast.

                After that, it didn’t take long before Leonard realized that he was now a speedster. The rest of the tribe started to hail him as being sent from the gods, or to even actually be one. Leonard shook off the praises, but continued to use his newfound abilities to aid the tribe in everyday life. He was starting to understand why Barry loved being the Flash. The feeling of the world rushing past him every time he ran was downright intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough of it.

                He’d given up hope that the team on the Waverider would find him when the meteor came crashing down to Earth. The whole tribe had watched it fall to Earth and into the mountains one night. The following morning, Leonard went to go investigate it alone. Even with his speed, it took a while for him to locate the cavern that had been created where the meteor struck the Earth. Once he did, it was impossible to miss the blue glow that pulsed in the darkness.

                Leonard entered the cave and stood before the meteor. There were fragments of rock that surrounded a spherical stone that glowed a shade of blue that brought back memories of the Oculus. He could feel the energy emanating from the stone, the same energy he felt within him since he’d landed in this time period. It called to him to come forward, to pick it up. So that was what he did.

                As he lifted the stone, the energy from it seeped into him. It burned, but he couldn’t find it in him to release it. Somehow, he was able to see the timeline, all of it. Every moment of history and all its alternative possibilities flashed before his eyes and imbedded into his memory. His body started to glow the same blue as the stone and the Oculus. He grew stronger, taller, faster. From his skin, metal grew and began to cover his body like armor.

                When he reopened his eyes after the pain faded, he knew what he had become. The Oculus had only started his transformation, but the meteor had completed it. He was now the fastest being to ever exist, even faster than Barry. The power of the Speed Force now coursed through him, and it was at the tips of his claw-like hands now. He had become the god that the tribe had proclaimed him to be.

                Into the first century of his new existence, he realized that Leonard Snart no longer truly described him. He had become more than that. The tribe had given him a name once he first displayed speedster powers. Perhaps it was time to truly take on a new name. He would shed the identity of who he used to be, and to take on this new one.

Besides, Savitar did have a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
